It's Okay
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Draco is bisexual and inlove with Ron but he doesn't know how to handle it. When the whole school finds out, he becomes weak.
1. Chapter 1

"Draco,I'm ho- DRACO!," he could still hear his father's disgusted yelps. Lucious Malfoy had tried to get his son to stop looking at Ron Weasley all Summer but when he found raco playing with himself looking at Ron's yearbook photo, he was horrified.

Draco wanted to stop his father the trouble, he really did, but he couldn't. He loved Ron. That's why he always made fun of him, to try and trick his father, but his cover was blown when his father came home from work early on August 7th.

When school started again, Draco insisted on going. His dad really didn't want him to go and see Ron again but he allowed it reluctantly.

On the train to Hogwarts, he sat next to Hermione, Harry and Ron, trying his best to look unseen by both his father and his peers. He wanted a couple hours before he had to deal with Crabbe and Goyle for nine months. He stared out the window as the train started to move and listened to what the three were talking about, "Guys, can I tell you a secret?" Ron had started.

"Course," Harry said, not making eye-contact and focusing on opening his chocolate frog with care.

"But we already know you're scared of spiders," Hermione giggled.

"Haha," Ron groaned," Promise not to tell?"

"Promise," Hermione said.

"Promise," Harry said through a mouth full of chocolate as he looked at the card of Dumbledore.

Ron took a deep breath and said," I'm bisexual."

Harry looked up at him," What does that mean?"

Hermione scoffed," Those Dursleys really don't teach you anything do they? It means he likes both boys and girls."

"SHH!" Ron quickly whispered said," We are not the only ones on this train and I'm not spending my second year at Hogwarts out as the school queer!"

"OKay, jeez, it's not a big deal," Harry said," Why do you think it's such a big deal?"

"A Lot of people think it's wrong for a guy to like a guy or a girl to like a girl," Hermione said, "But it's not wrong which is why we accept Ron and don't look at him different."

"Okay, okay, don't talk to me like I'm one of the people who thinks it's wrong. I Don't think he's any different but now that you say that it's looked at as wrong, I might start calling Dudley bisexual."

They were silent for a second before Hermione said," So, who do you like?"

Ron's ears turned red along with his cheeks," Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm curious, come on we're friends aren't we?"

"Of course, we're friends, and I don't like anyone."

"Wanna tell me the truth?"

"No I don't, go read a Lockhart textbook."

The next couple of days in class, Ron and Draco would exchange glances. It would start by Ron staring at Draco until Draco looked back. Then they would just stare until Harry would ask Ron why his cheeks were red, but one day at lunch, when they were staring at each other once more, Colin yelled," Ron and Draco are looking at each other!" and snapped a picture.

Half of the tables began to laugh when others didn't care and some called out, "Fag!" or "Ass-pirate!"

Ron's cheeks automatically turned red and Draco stormed out, looking ready to kill. Ron got up and walked down the other door and off to his dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione stuffed the rest of their food into their mouths and grabbed a chicken leg for Ron, knowing he didn't eat much that night, and ran after him.

"Pig snout," Harry said to the fat lady in the picture and she let them into the common room.

"Ron?" Hermione called out into the house knowing everyone else was at dinner. Ron didn't answer so she sent Harry to go get him from the men's dormitory.

"Ron you okay?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron said stubbornly, his face still tomato red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Harry prided.

"I told you and Hermione this is _exactly_ what I didn't want and now everyone knows."

"Listen, I'm not arguing with you but just so you know, Hermione grabbed some food for you."

Ron groaned and dragged himself to the common room.

Draco paced back and forth in the common room as Crabbe and Goyle talked nonsense. " You know, you to would make a really cute couple."

"Yeah, and we could be your best men at your wedding!"

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"But it's true," Crabbe pouted.

"I don't like him, he's just a poor faggot!" he ran up to his dormitory and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and began to cry. _What was he saying? The whole school would think he was a faggot, and he would never live this one down._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, classes went by extra slow for Ron and Draco. Everyone was talking about them and by the time lunch came around, Ron had lost it. Collin came over to ask him more dumb questions about his and Draco's relationship and one question tipped him off,"Ron, have you and Draco had sex yet?"

Ron's face turned red and he slammed his fists against the table, causing the room to go silent,"I AM NOT DATING HIM SO CAN ALL OF YOU STOP CALLING US FAGS AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES!?" Ron stared at Collin and said,"If you ask me another fucking question I will use all three of the forbidden spells on you."

Collin ran off emmidiatly and Ron realized everyone was staring at him terrified. He growled and ran off out of the room again. Hermione and Harry followed him once again and found him in the common room, "Leave me alone," he growled at them.

"Ron, stop beating yourself up over this," Hermione said gently.

"Why? Because it's _not_ my fault that the fact that I'm a useless faggot slipped out and now everyone knows? And while talking about it, let's add murderous because everyone heard what I said to Collin."

"Ron, I'm not trying to upset you," Harry said gently, kneeling down and looking him in the eye while gripping Ron's shoulder," but do you acctually like Draco?"

Ron's lip, quivered a bit and he bit it, stopping the shakeng. He gulped," Yeah, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I know you guys get in fights with him and so do I but he started staring at me and… and… oh, it's just so messed up."

Harry looked at Hermione as she said," Ron, I think you need to make a move."

Draco made his way down to the Quidditch field, thinking about the letter he got, **Quidditch at 3:30** , it had said. **If you aren't there within fifteen minutes from then, I will expect you're not interested**.

When he got there, all he could see was bright red hair," Ah, Weasley, I didn't know you had the money to get a broom for quidditch," he giggled," or did your dad get a five dollar chri-" He was cut off by lips connecting with his," Mmph!"

He didn't do anything at first but then he kissed back and he felt… happy. Suddenly a snap sounded and they found Collin taking a picture then running away. "I-I'm sorry," Draco said and tried to run off but Ron grabbed his wrist.

"No, you're not leaving, not yet. I can't handle anymore bullying from everyone or long stares with you until you tell me how you feel."

Draco thought of trying to beat Ron up, but sadly he was shorter than the red-head so he stayed," You can't tell me what to do, let go!"

"No, I need to know, the sooner you tell me the less time you'll be stuck with me."

Malfoy growled, took out his wand and aimed it at Ron but before he could do anything, Ron took out his wand, aimed it and yelped," _Expelliarmus!_ " causing the wand to fly out of Draco's hand and into the snow. Draco gulped," Tell me," Ron growled.

Draco let out a shaky breath and told Ron how he liked him and his dad not wanting him to and him making fun of him to try and avoid it. "Is that why you've been staring at me?"

"You've been staring at me first!"

Ron bit his lip,"You have a point," they giggled and when they calmed down they looked at each other happily, "You wanna date?"

Draco went red "I-I don't know, what'll my dad think?"

"He doesn't have to know."

Draco smiled and hugged Ron tightly, confirming that they were boyfriends.

 _ **Okay, so I know I made it seem like it's over, but it's not. Lol!1**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco Malfoy, follow me," Snape said to Malfoy during lunch the next day and brought him down to his office where Professor McGonagall was already waiting with Ron.

"What's going on?" Draco asked confused.

"Hush," Professor McGonagall said as he sat in a seat next to Ron.

"Now, boys, this morning when we saw the Daily Prophet, we were very puzzled."

Draco looked confused," About what?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and handed him a paper...

The Daily Prophet

Yesterday at seven thirty, a young boy that wishes to remain anonymous, sent

In a picture of two young boys kissing in a Quidditch field by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of these boys just so happened to be the son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The father has told the Daily Prophet that this is a great disappointment and that he will be punishing his son immediately.

The other young boy seems to be Ron Weasley, the son of Arthur Weasley.

Arthur made a direct quote to the Daily Prophet saying," I am not disappointed in my son whatsoever, I would just like to state that I am no happier than Lucius that he chose Draco."

I

Draco's face turned white as did Ron's, " Now listen, boys, we will try to keep trouble from happening in between your families. In the meantime, you have two options: A) you stop seeing each other at the moment or however long you like and try to avoid each other or B) you can continue to see each other and ignore the situation for now. You may go," Snape said and the two left and went to the roof of the building, being given special permission by the two professors.

"My dad is going to kill me," Malfoy said in a shaky voice.

"No, he's not," Ron comforted," You wanna know how I know?" Draco looked up at him slightly, tears slowly rolling down his pale cheeks. "Because I'll protect you," Ron took him into his arms and Draco let out a shaky breath, snuggling into Ron's robes.

"Thank you, Ron," Draco said as he drifted to sleep.

After a couple minutes Ron pulled away from the hug and saw that Draco was sound asleep and he giggled to himself. He picked Draco up like a small baby and carried him all the way to Slytherin tower,"Draco, what's your password?" he whispered.

Draco stared and said, " Cover your ears,"

Ron rolled his eyes and put Draco down, covering his ears. The blonde said something unrecognizable and the door opened. Ron uncovered his ears and Draco hugged him, " Be careful, you don't know what my dad can do."

"I'll be careful."

And with that they parted, both of them going to their dormitories to sleep.

 _ **I know this one is short but I wanted to publish it before I went to bed so here you go! And tell me if you want me to have a smutty fanfiction that I'll write after this :).**_


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, Ron woke up to Errol pecking at his face," God! Get off you old hoot!" Errol squawked and dropped a letter on Ron's stomach. Ron picked it up and opened it. **Meet me in Myrtle's bathroom today after classes are over. -Draco Malfoy.**

Ron went through what must have felt like the longest day of classes ever known to mankind. After his last class, History of Magic, he was going to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but Crabbe and Goyle stopped him stopped him, "Where do you think you're going, Moneyless?" Crabbe asked grabbing Ron's shoulder.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked giving them an irritated glare.

"We want you to stay away from Draco," Goyle said facing Ron.

"Why?"

"Because you're turning him gay."

"I'm not doing anything, now get off!"

Goyle smiled and knocked Ron in the face with no hesitation. "Ron!" called out two voices in harmony.

Ron was dizzy and could barely see as he dropped to the floor as the two fell to his side," Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron groaned in response getting his vision back," I-I'm fine."

"We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said facing Hermione.

"No! No, I-I'm fine I said," Ron pushed himself to sit up and wiped blood off his split lip, "I need to go.

As Ron stood up Hermione asked," Where?"

"Do you have to pride?"

"Yes."

Ron sighed annoyed," I'm going to see Draco, now please leave me be."

Hermione and Harry walked off as Ron made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and found Draco waiting," What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"What do you mean 'Crabbe and Goyle'?"

"They told me to stay away from you because I'm turning you gay and when I said no, Goyle punched me."

Draco grabbed a paper towel and walked up to Ron," Sit, you're too fucking tall."

Ron sat on the floor with Draco kneeling in front of him," I'm not tall, you're just short."

Draco began to wipe Ron's lip clean and said," We have bigger problems than Crabbe and Goyle. I got a howler from my dad this morning."

Ron's eyes widened," What it say?"

"He said that he was gonna come over to Hogwarts and teach me a lesson, and trust me, he's not talking about sending me home."

Ron sighed," What are we gonna do?"

Draco finished wiping Ron's lip and said,"I think we need to break up."

"What?" Ron said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this with my dad. You know I love you, But we can't see each other." Draco went to get up but Ron grabbed his hand.

"Can /i have one more kiss?"

Draco leaned in and connected their lips sadly, pulling away a couple seconds later. Draco then left to leave Ron, upset and alone.

 _ **I have a case of writer's block so please give me idea's for the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucious burst into the doors of Draco's dormitory, where Draco was still sound asleep,"WAKE UP!" he shouted and Draco bolted upright.

"Dad? How'd you get in here?" he exclaimed.

"Not important, what are you doing kissing that asshole?"

"I didn't kiss him!"

"That's not what the paper said."

Draco was at a loss for words, how was he supposed to fix this? Lucious began to stomp out of the dorm and out of the slytherin tower," Dad? Dad! Where are you going?" Draco shouted getting up and following his father. His Dad didn't answer and so when Draco caught up to him he asked again,"Dad, where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend," he answered plainly.

Draco's eyes widened,"N-no, Dad, you can't do that, he did nothing wrong."

"He's the one that got you to be like this," Luscious turned the hallway for Gryffindor tower where Ron was still sound asleep.

Draco growled and pointed his wand at his father and began to yell,"Petrificus totalus," but was stopped by his father turning around and yelling,"Wingardium leviosa!" Draco's wand flew into the air. Lucious stomped towards Draco and shoved him to the ground," Don't you dare try and stop me. I don't care if you love him, you're not supposed to but you're sick with a disease and it's out of control." The wand fell to the ground and Lucius grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. He continued his way into gryffindor tower saying," Alohomora," when he reached the painting.

He went up into the boys dormitories and walked across the doors until he found the door with the name _Ronald Weasley._ He walked through the door only to see Ron putting on his shoes so he could go down to breakfast. Ron jumped when he saw who it was," Mr. Malfoy! W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

Lucious didn't answer, he raised his wand and said, "Crucio!" sending Ron sprawling onto the floor in unbelievable pain. He moaned and groaned as what felt like knives beating into his every limb flowed through his body. Tear ran down his face and he saw, in the corner of his eye, Luscious laughing in the doorway minimally. Ron grabbed at his sides trying to bear the pain before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Fon woke up in his room on the floor in the second to worst pain he's ever felt in his life. He groaned and sat up groaning. He saw a dementor pull Lucius Malfoy away as Draco ran in," Are you okay?" he asked immediately, falling to the floor and putting Ron's head on his lap.

Ron smirked," Your plan of breaking up with me to avoid him,? It didn't work"

Tears fell down Draco's cheeks as he hugged the redhead and laughed,"You asshole!"

Harry and Hermione came in, "What the hell happened?!" Hermione asked kneeling next to Ron followed by Harry.

Draco looked up at them,"M-my dad came in and used the torturing spell on him. I-I tried to stop him."

Harry and Hermione gasped at the sound of the spell,"We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey, he won't be better until he gets medical attention, it'll just get worse," Harry said.

"Help me carry him," Draco demanded. Harry picked up Ron by the torso and Draco did the same with his legs.

-Line-

Ron woke up in a bed, Draco sitting in a chair next to him,"You're awake!" Draco chimed," Does anything hurt?"

"Not really, no," Ron said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"I still love you, could we... get back together?"

Ron chuckled warmly," C'mere."

Draco scooted over to Ron. Ron sat up slightly and planted a warm kiss on Draco's lips, the blonde kissing back passionately. From then on, they dated, not caring about anything anyone said about them.


End file.
